criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Izak Nootun
| Race = | Class =Wizard | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Xhorhas, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a Xhorhasian Wizard who discovered the concept of gravity (who may or may not be canonical). Biography Background Not much is known about Izak Nootun, other than he is credited with discovering the concept of gravity. Whether he is credited with this discovery beyond Wildemount is unknown. Beauregard mentions while wearing the Headband of Intellect that the concept of gravity was discovered by a Xhorhasian Wizard named Izak Nootun. Quotations Trivia * It is unclear whether actually existed in Wildemount history, or if Izak Nootun was made up by Beau. It is also unclear what role, if any, Izak Nootun had with the development of dunamancy (many dunamantic spells involve manipulation of gravity). * In real-life, Isaac Newton did not discover the concept of gravity. Aristotle hypothesized in the 4th century BCE that an inner heaviness, or "gravitas", attracted heavenly bodies to the Earth (which at the time was considered to be the center of the universe). Archimedes discovered the center of mass (the center of gravity) of a triangle in the 3rd century BCE. Isaac Newton's contribution to gravitational theory was hypothesizing the inverse-square law of universal gravitation, as published in Principia in 1687 CE. * Other scientists who contributed to gravitational theory in physics before Newton include: ** Marcus Vitruvius Pollio (Rome, 1st century BCE): contended that gravity is not dependent on a substance's weight, but rather on its "nature" (earliest postulation of specific gravity) ** Aryabhata (India, 499 CE): first to explain why the Earth's rotation does not cause objects to spin away from it, and developed a geocentric solar system based on gravitation ** John Philoponus (Alexandria, 6th century CE): modified Aristotelian gravitational theory by proposing a "theory of impetus" (incorporated a causative force which diminishes over time) ** Brahmagupta (India, 7th century CE): described gravity as an attractive force ** Ibn Sina (Persia, 11th century CE): viewed Philoponus's projectile motion as persistent (requiring external forces such as air resistance to dissipate it) ** Al-Biruni (Persia, 11th century CE): proposed that heavenly bodies have mass, weight, and gravity, just like Earth ** Abu'l-Barakāt Hibat Allah ibn Malkā al-Baghdādī (Baghdad, 12th century CE): adopted and modified Ibn Sina's theory on projectile motion ** Ibn Bajjah (al-Andalus, 12th century CE): proposed an early version of Newton's third law of motion ** Jean Buridian (France, 14th century CE): rejected the Aristotelian concept of gravity, and attributed the motion of objects to an "impetus" (momentum) that varies according to velocity and mass ** Nicolaus Copernicus (Poland, 1514 CE): recognized in his heliocentric model that Earth's center is the center of its revolution and the Moon's orbit ** Petrus Apianus (Germany, 1533 CE): described the exertion of gravity ** Galileo Galilei (Italy, 1632 CE): demonstrated that gravitational acceleration is the same for all objects ** René Descartes (France, 1644 CE): explained gravitation through the fluid dynamics of a vortex ** Robert Hooke (England, 1671 CE): assumed that every body emits waves which attract other bodies 'References' Art: Category:Lore